


Dance Dance Dance

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shower room occupied by bandmates with no sense of boundaries isn't the easiest place to get it on, but Jun is motivated enough to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A small something inspired by reports of the Arafes performance of Shake It, especially Nino's glorious shamelessness, set after the first concert. Many thanks to dear kinoface for beta-reading! ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/29346.html).

Jun sauntered into the shower room, exhausted and exhilarated from the concert, to find Sho rinsing his sudsy hair and Aiba scrubbing cheerfully at his ankles.

"Honestly, Aiba-chan, you could at least bend over toward the wall," Jun sighed, dropping his towel onto the bench before crossing the room to claim the most isolated shower head.

"Sorry, Matsujun!" Aiba said, unabashed, then wiggled his skinny hindquarters as he worked his fingers between his toes.

Sho was laughing even though he kept saying 'ouch ouch ouch' with soap in his eyes, and Jun grinned, feeling soft and worked over after hours of exertion brought to a successful conclusion. He turned the water up as hot as he could stand it, and it was only the thought of how many feet had touched the tiles in this room that kept him from sitting down and letting the water pour down over him in utter relaxation.

Aiba was working his way back up to his ankles and Sho was heading for his towel when noise came from the adjoining room where Jun had left Ohno pretending not to snooze just minutes before. Ohno was guffawing, pitched high and happy, and Jun registered the faint music just before someone turned it up loud.

"Shake it shake it," Aiba sang, and Sho went into full choreography, face resolute in his commitment to ridiculousness.

"You'll break your neck," Jun scolded, stifling his chuckle as Sho finished off with an obscene hiproll before grabbing his towel.

Jun turned his back on the rest of the room, smiling as Sho and Aiba traded happy complaints about the tiring choreography of Jun's solo. His muscles, previously feeling like cooked spaghetti, were tensing back up, the buried spark of an earlier provocation rekindling low in his belly.

He knew the provocateur would be coming in soon, judging by the song still blasting into the room over Ohno's helpless, persistent laughter. Jun worked shampoo into his hair and relished in the water streaming down against his chest to run heatedly over his body. He felt a pleasant ache in the muscles of his arms and shoulders, knowing they were on display as he massaged his scalp, and he let his hips cock to one side, imagining lengthening the lines of his body into something sinuous, inviting, even as he kept himself turned away and dismissive.

Aiba was still singing along softly as, at last, Nino crabbed, "Your obsession with washing your bellybutton is using up all the hot water, idiot!"

The unfazed response was a crooned, "Wash it wash it, washing my body," and Jun tracked Nino's progress into the room by the sound of his laugh, getting nearer so slowly that Jun wanted to turn around and yank Nino into his arms already.

"So, Jun-kun," Nino said, sliding his arms around Jun's waist from behind.

"Dangerous," Aiba whispered, awed, as Jun tried to adjust.

He gritted out, "You know I don't like being approached from the back," and slid his hands down to try to pry Nino off.

Nino clung, pressing himself even closer, and replied smugly, "You knew I was coming."

"I'm only to my nipples," Aiba announced. "Guys, I am only to my nipples, if you could just hold off on being gross that would be--"

"Tomorrow," Nino interrupted, voice husky enough that Jun shivered involuntarily. "Tomorrow when it's my turn, they'll scream even more if you grab my hips, huh, Jun-kun? Here, like this." He worked himself slowly around Jun, keeping their bodies in close, slick contact, then let go and twisted, pressing himself back against Jun's crotch and grinding.

Jun groaned, grabbing Nino's hips instinctively, and he heard Aiba sigh with great exasperation as Nino said, "Just like that."

"Then what?" Jun said, imagining his fingers burning marks in Nino's skin.

"And then there's the MC," Aiba called brightly. "In which I will have to disclose that our shower times are not unmarred by both dancing and stiffies, because oh god Nino turn more to the other side!"

"Turn yourself," Nino retorted, hips stilling under Jun's grasp as the song ended.

"Wash it wash it," Aiba sang desperately into the sudden silence, but Jun could hear that Aiba was playing up his supposed discomfort to amuse himself and, no doubt, Nino. Jun growled as he felt Nino laugh silently.

"Focus or move to your own shower," Jun threatened, then leaned down to bite at Nino's jawline.

"I don't think you can get away with that in front of 70,000 fans," Nino said easily, and Jun pushed him up against the wall with a leg shoved between his.

"I am almost done," Aiba said, losing the pretended revulsion in favor of actually hurrying, and Jun put a hand on the back of Nino's neck and pressed hard enough that there wouldn't be any wriggling away.

"Did Leader shower yet?" Jun asked Aiba, stepping away once he was sure that he had Nino pinned. It got him back into the spray, and he luxuriated again in the hot water, enjoying the sight of Nino waiting, the expression on his face edging from patient to frustrated.

"No, but maybe he'll wait until he gets home," Aiba replied, then asked with some fascination, "Can't he just push off the wall?"

"He can," Jun agreed. "If he wants to shower alone."

"Nino doesn't like being alone," Aiba said with an air of great wisdom, and Nino snorted, then took advantage of that moment of levity to shock Jun by reaching a foot back and up with terrible accuracy to press against Jun's dick.

Jun yelped, completely unguarded, which only had Nino trying to move his foot teasingly, an effort that ended in his other foot slipping on the wet tile so that he fell to his knees, Jun stumbling forward as his handhold flopped down the wall in undignified fashion.

Aiba's laughter was echoing through the misting room as Nino cursed. Jun crouched down to check Nino for scrapes, running his fingers carefully over wet but seemingly uncut knees and listening to see if Nino's breathing changed as from any sort of pain.

"Just bruised," Nino said at last, accepting a hand up from Jun.

"And... done!" Aiba said dramatically. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Good job today, Aiba-chan!" Jun called, then crowded Nino back up against the wall, making sure they were face to face this time.

Nino's eyes were hot as he murmured, "Oh, you know you liked it," continuing a conversation they hadn't been having about Nino's shamelessness earlier.

Jun rolled his eyes even as he moved closer. "Of course I liked it. Did I act like I didn't?"

There was surprise in Nino's eyes, which had Jun's brow furrowing, but Nino said only, "Don't pick me up; I think we proved this floor isn't to be trusted already."

" _We_?" Jun questioned mildly, then slid his hands down to cup Nino's ass. His fingers tucked in close, nudging Nino's balls teasingly.

"Fuck it," Nino said shortly, then hooked his arms over Jun's shoulders and tried to wrap both his legs around Jun's waist.

Jun barked out a laugh, trying to keep a struggling Nino's feet on the tile. It was impossible to get a good hold when they were both wet, and soon they were wrestling against the wall, slipping and sliding as Nino tried to climb Jun and Jun tried not to let him.

"Can't you hold me? You're not strong enough?" Nino taunted, but just then Jun finally got hold of Nino's wrists and shoved a knee so hard between Nino's legs that he could immediately feel a bruise forming from the wall behind.

"Dammit, Nino," Jun grumbled, wondering how many bruises the two of them would have before they were done. He felt Nino hard against his thigh as he pulled Nino's arms up, pinning them above his head with one hand so he had one free to cup Nino's chin and hold him, just how he wanted him, for a slow, deep kiss.

"Good job today," Ohno mumbled behind them, and Jun broke off with a groan.

"Hey," Nino said demandingly, and when Jun met Nino's eyes he forgot himself, leaning back in to take Nino's mouth again. He could hear another shower unleashing its spray, then Ohno's contented humming, inevitably to the tune of Jun's blasted solo.

Jun broke away to say abruptly, "Leader, I will find a way to make your next day off _two_ days off if you will leave this room right now."

"Who's the one not focusing now," Nino complained, and Jun reached down to pull at Nino's dick, knowing Nino, for all his talents, had a pleasing lack of ability to string words together in such a situation.

"Leader!" he said again, and Ohno jerked his head around to make a comical expression at the two of them tangled against the wall far from Jun's still-running shower. Then he pointed at his ears, making a stubborn face, and Jun saw the peek of bright pink earplugs. Ohno turned back to his shower, clearly done with the argument, and Jun watched him for a second, taking in his turned away eyes and unhearing ears, keeping his hand moving on Nino all the while. Finally he shrugged and turned back to focus on the task at hand.

Nino was shuddering, sliding down the wall to rest firmly against Jun's thigh, and a sudden movement had his face up close to Jun's as he managed to pull his head away from the wall enough despite his pinned wrists to lick at Jun's mouth.

Jun moved forward, easing the strain on Nino's neck, and returned the kiss, speeding up his strokes as Nino moaned into his mouth. Suddenly they lurched to the side as Nino tried again to get a leg up around Jun's waist, and Jun only just steadied them in time, feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Feet on the floor," Jun ordered, twisting his wrist and squeezing so that Nino's eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

"Jun, Jun-kun, please."

Nino sounded desperate, and Jun was so distracted by it that he nearly didn't feel their balance shift again as Nino again tried to open up and take Jun in, leg lifting and twining around Jun instinctively.

Jun's hand stilled, then he said, "Fuck it," and let go of Nino's wrists to slide down in front of him, sacrificing his knees in favor of getting Nino to orgasm before either of them actually hurt themselves. He stroked once, twice, as he got into position so he could take Nino's cock in his mouth, but it seemed he misjudged the timing because on the third stroke, just as he was parting his lips in anticipation, Nino came, shooting warm streaks over Jun's face as Jun barely got his eyes closed in time. He was distracted even in his surprise by the sound of Nino's choked cry and the way it caught in his throat at the end. It made him savagely glad that Ohno couldn't hear.

"I'm not here, I'm not looking, I just forgot my shampoo," came Sho's voice all in a rush. Jun dropped his face forward and found Nino's hip, feeling like Sho seeing Nino's come on his face might be a step too far even for Arashi. His chest felt tight at the idea, the way he'd felt before Arashi knew that Nino and Jun were fucking around, but then Nino's fingers twined in his hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp.

Jun breathed, the skin of Nino's hip hot against his forehead, and let himself inhabit his skin without the tearing worry in his chest. After a moment one of those soothing fingers tapped, distinctly aiming for Jun's attention, and Jun turned his face enough to open one eye and see Sho, still in his towel, trying to sneak past with Jun's expensive shampoo.

Nino nudged at Jun's shoulder just as he called loudly, "Sho-chan, good job today!" and Jun quickly got to his feet to scuttle back to his shower and rinse his face. As the water washed him clean, Jun took a second, trusting in Nino not to let the thief get away, to revel in the memory of Nino marking him without even meaning to, in the feel of Nino dirtying him because he couldn't help himself, because Jun had driven him so crazy that there hadn't even been time for a warning.

Then he tucked that feeling away for future pondering and turned to confront his bandmates, deciding not to betray by even the slightest show of discomfort that he wished he were less blatantly still aroused.

Nino had a hand around Sho's wrist and was talking blandly over his protests, keeping him there to face Jun's wrath, and Ohno was wrapping a towel around his waist and laughing, eyes crinkled, even though he still had his earplugs in. Jun shook his head fondly, then strode forward.

"Thanks for grabbing my shampoo for me, Sho-san," he said disdainfully, enjoying the guilty flush on Sho's cheeks. Nino's eyes dropped to Jun's dick, then widened, and abruptly he let go of Sho's wrist. Jun kept his gaze on Sho, though he wanted to drag Nino away to some dark room where they'd never be interrupted.

"No problem, Matsumoto-kun!" Sho replied, trying for a jocular tone.

"Good job today," Ohno mumbled again, apparently bored of the conversation he couldn't hear, and headed out to the dressing room.

Jun held out a hand.

For a moment it looked like Sho might make a run for it, then his shoulders slumped as he handed the bottle over to Jun. He turned and yelled, "Aiba-chan, I told you he'd still notice!" and scampered out to confer with his accomplice.

As soon as Sho was gone, Nino was back on Jun, hand coming to Jun's cock as he licked his way along Jun's collarbone and then back with more teeth.

"Careful," Jun gasped, hand tightening convulsively on his recovered shampoo. "Wouldn't want to disappoint tomorrow by not ripping open my shirt."

"Definitely not," Nino agreed, bending lower to mouth at Jun's nipple instead.

"Oi!" Aiba called. "Van's leaving in five minutes; hurry up or get locked in Kokuritsu, horny toads!"

"I'll kill him," Nino promised, humping Jun's thigh stubbornly even though he hadn't recovered from the last round.

Jun tangled his fingers in the hair at Nino's nape and pulled him up and immediately into a kiss, walking him backward as he did it.

"We'll continue this," he promised in turn, once he'd released Nino's mouth, which started up protesting at once only to be cut off by Jun continuing, "Come home with me."

Nino stared for a moment, clutching at Jun's waist, then turned wheedling. "Will you feed me in the morning? Otherwise--"

Jun pinched Nino's waist, trying to regulate his breathing. "Otherwise what, Nino?"

"Otherwise," Nino went on, grinning at Jun. "I will be hungry. Let's go already! I'll have to shower again since _someone_ wouldn't even let me wash my hair."

Jun ignored the obvious barb and took up his towel, finding everything in his near future from Nino to another day at Kokuritsu to be entirely satisfactory.


End file.
